Edward and the Electric Slide
by Matt-On-Matt
Summary: Edward is bored in P.E. and decides to spy on Bella by going through Mikes mind. Edward comes up with a plan to get back at Mike. Bella has a plan of her own. BXE. Lemon, lots of it later. My interpretation of the characters not yours so get over it. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Living for forever has its advantages. For instance history doesn't change it just gets added to and when you "live" through those changes, you tend to know a lot more than the average

history book does. The rules of English and Mathematics rarely change, so I am covered there too. The only thing that changes is science but since I love science that is no big deal either.

But my love of science is nothing in comparison to the love of my life Bella. Ever since Bella got injured in Phoenix I haven't wanted to leave her side. I even got my class schedule

rearranged to match my loves. All except P.E. I hate P.E. It isn't because I mind the exercise; it isn't exercise I can't even come close to physical exertion. It is more a test of my patience to

run as slow as humans can run.

The worst of it is learning to dance. In the year 1974 a dance called the Electric slide was created. For the millionth time it seems I have to learn it. Coach Clapp declared to our class that

we would be learning the… Electric Slide. We all lined up after stretching and I thought of how I could escape the evil dance. I sighed, realizing I was about to relearn the damn slide. Back

step, front step to the right, touch. Back step, front step to the left, touch. Step to the back three times. Front step, back step shuffle step hop. Over and over and over. In a process that

never stops.

Since these moves are so easy a caveman can do them. I decided to listen in on how my Bella was, unfortunately I would have to read Mike's mind to find out. EW!

_Damn, Bella looks so fine in that shirt. I bet she would look even better with it off._

I am going to kill him. Wait. Maybe he will stop.

_Images of Bella pushed up against a wall while Mike thrusted into my beautiful angel. _

_In Mikes digusting mind he had her scream out: Mike. OMG! You are incredible push harder._

I am going to kill him.

Faster than I knew was possible I was in Bella's classroom. Everyone was looking at me. And I didn't care. I was going to kill him.

"Edward, what is going on?" Bella asked as she saw the look in my eyes. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately, marking my territory on her voluptuous lips.

"Lets go," I said. I then hurled her over my shoulder and walked out of her class.

"Edward?!"

"Whats the matter love?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Why did you pull me out of class? And why did it look like you were going to kill Mike?" She sounded so concerned but I didn't want to make my beautiful, innocent Bella disgusted by telling her.

"He simply wasn't thinking things I would like him to about you."

"O. Okay... Edward would they be so unpleasant to you if, lets say, we did them together. My house is empty."

I just looked at her completely stunned. I couldn't believe Bella would propose something like that. (a/n remember this is before Eclipse so Edward doesn't know how much Bella wants him.)

"Edward? You okay? Jeez I was only joking do you really think I am that slutty? Sheesh it's like you dont know me at all."

"Bella, you will be the death of me."

A/n: so what do you think? THis is my first fan fic. I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright a lot of you have been asking for another chapter

A/N: Alright a lot of you have been asking for another chapter. I am sorry I couldn't write one sooner. My finals just finished up. I kind of didn't know what to do so here is what I can imagine happened from Bella's POV and then it will be what happened after.

BPOV

Edward and I had almost every period together. Almost. He had P.E when I had Spanish and vice-versa. So here I am in Spanish doing nothing except hear Mr. Molina lecture.

From the corner of my eye I could see Mike looking at me. WOW. He just doesn't get that I am with Edward and will only be with Edward. Oh well.

Now that I was actually looking at Mike, I noticed that his eyes were kind of glazed over. Holy Crow! He is daydreaming about me, I know he is because that is how Edward describes my eyes after he has caught me daydreaming about him. Whew I'm glad he can't read my mind when I think about stuff like that…But he can hear Mike's thoughts…What were Edward's word before he left me so that we could go to our separate periods…Oh yeah… Oh Shit!

His exact words were, "I'll be keeping my 'eyes' on you just to make sure you don't trip and fall and crack your head open on the corner of a desk or something like that. I will even read _Mike's_ mind if I have to."

I say again, Oh Shit!

And then just like I had predicted Edward, came barging through the door; I could feel everyone's eyes darting between the two of us.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked hoping no one could hear my question. I almost felt stupid for asking because I already knew what was going on, and I knew he was too gentlemanly to tell me.

Then without warning I felt Edward's lips on mine. Attacking them roughly. WOW. I would have to get him this jealous again. I never got kissed like that. I kissed _him _like that. I didn't even know he was capable of kissing like that, without losing control of his vampire, craving my blood immensely, personality.

"Lets go," he said. And then he swung me over his shoulder, in a very caveman sort of style… Wait I take that back, it's Edward I'm talking about, nothing having to do with Edward is like a caveman. **( A/n: I mean no reference to the previous chapter, Caveman was the only word I could think of to describe his carrying her.)**

"Edward?!" I said. I didn't really like the idea that my ass would be in his face if he turned it to the right.

"What's the matter love?" he asked.

"Why did you pull me out of class? And why did it look like you were going to kill Mike?" I already knew he wouldn't tell me but I just wanted to see if his face gave him away. I didn't.

"He simply wasn't thinking things I would like him to about you." Oh how cute, he was jealous.

Well I still wanted some sort of reaction from my very stoic, prudish boyfriend so I just couldn't resist. It was on the tip of my tongue anyways, so with as much innocence as I could muster I said:

"O. Okay... Edward would they be so unpleasant to you if, lets say, we did them together. My house is empty." Wow that came out better that I thought. Unfortunately it only made Edward look like he had just been slapped in the face, he was totally shocked.

"Edward? You okay? Jeez I was only joking, do you really think I am that slutty? Sheesh it's like you don't know me at all." I hope he bought that because in truth I could image many scenarios that Mike would have come up with and if I were to replace Mike with Edward…Wow I was getting hot and bothered just thinking about it.

"Bella, you will be the death of me." Thank God that is what he said. I am glad he said anything at all. The silence was killing me. Although I definitely wish he would have said okay.

EPOV

We were driving to Bella's house after the…incident…when I started to think of was to make sure Mike would never fantasize about Bella again. I couldn't think of anything, with the exception of killing Mike. And then it hit me. Turn his fantasies against him. I would replace him with myself in all of his fantasies. And in the months that Bella had been here, there had been many so many fantasies. More than even I have had.

I would definitely take Bella up on her offer. But only after I had eaten, I would need all my strength to do this.

I was going to have sex with Bella.


	3. Chapter 4

**A/n: I am so sorry I didn't write sooner. I wasn't located anywhere near a computer. I hope the chapter's length makes it up to you.**

EPOV

I had been arguing with myself for the past five hours over whether or not I would have, god I can't even say it in my own head… Whether or not I would have sex with Bella

I mean this is Bella. My angel, my reason for living. I can't believe I had even thought about doing such a raw, physical act with her. It would cause her pain (and pleasure)… No, I wouldn't, I couldn't, not to Bella. I mean I want to but I can't.

Bella was sleeping so peacefully in my arms. She looked so beautiful; I couldn't violate her in such a barbaric manner. Some of Mike's daydreams were so rough and, well, hot. Of course it disturbed me that another man was thinking these things about the love of my existence, but if I were in them instead of vile Mike, the daydreams wouldn't be so bad…Ugh! How can I be thinking these things? I disgust myself. It is thoughts like these that make me know I don't deserve her.

"Edward?" My angel said sleepily.

"Yes love?"

"Edward! Oh my god!" Oh shit. No she doesn't think about me like that. She wouldn't.

"Edward!" She just moaned my name. Wow I… I can't…I can't even put a full thought together. I have to get out of here.

As I ran through the forest Bella was the only thing I could think of, as always. This time, however, the subject matter wasn't as PG as usual

"Edward, I'm glad you left. Your actions would definitely have awoken Charlie. And it would be difficult to explain why the bullet he shot at you in the head didn't kill you," said my pixie-like sister.

"Charlie was going to shoot me?"

"That was one of the possibilities I saw. I wish you had woken her up though. The sounds she made alone woke him up. Bella is now having a rather awkward conversation with her dad, at least that is what I saw."

"What are they talking about?"

All Alice did was laugh, laugh hysterically actually. Then she walked away. Poor Bella. I don't even want to imagine what Charlie said to her. Bella would act very awkwardly around me the next day and refuse to tell me what Charlie had said. Charlie wouldn't bring it up but his thoughts would be filled with the conversation and I would have to act like nothing was bothering me. Great, tomorrow would be hell.

BPOV

Edward hummed my lullaby to me as always. And as always I fell asleep knowing I was perfectly safe. However I was wondering how 'ungentlemanly' Mike's thoughts had been. Edward was so sweet to protect me from Mike's thoughts. My dreams started out normal. Edward and I together in our meadow talking. Just like any girl I had dreams about my boyfriend, especially if your boyfriend looks like a model or god, in my case. However this dream was different. Everybody has naked dreams too, the dream where you are uncomfortable but no one seems to care or notice. Well I was naked but unfortunately Edward noticed.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. Thank you for not hiding yourself." I looked down, Oh shit! I'm naked. Great my averageness was even more on display and I hadn't waxed lately. SHIT!

Then Edward did something unexpected he took off his clothes. WOW! I mean wow. I…I… I was speechless to say the least. He was, beautiful, no beautiful didn't even cut it.

"Edward?" He was crawling on top of me. Then he lowered his head and kissed me with such passion I felt like my lips were on fire. He placed himself at my entrance.

"May I?" He asked, always the gentleman. I nodded my head and he went inside of me.

"Edward! Oh my god!" I screamed. It hurt and felt so good. It felt incredible.

"Edward!" I moaned. He growled. It is so sexy when he does that.

The ground beneath me changed. Then I realized it was my bed I was laying on. Edward was getting up. It was probably getting close to morning and he was leaving to shower and change. Then the light came on, well that's unusual.

"Bella! Oh thank god," said Charlie. He had his gun in his hand. Although I didn't know why I felt like a criminal.

"Yeah Dad?"

"We need to talk." I sat up in bed and looked around. It was the middle of the night, my dad looked like he was at gunpoint, and Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Talk about what, you aren't giving me much to go on. What exactly is this about and why did you wake me up in the middle of the night? Why do you have your gun with you?"

"Technically, Bells, you woke me up. Most fathers have heart attacks when their daughters scream like that. I thought…"

" Go on Dad."

"This is kind of awkward, I thought Edward had snuck in and that you to were, well, you know."

"We were doing what?"

"You were…" Charlie stared at the floor and blushed. OH! I talked in my sleep tonight.

"We didn't. We haven't," I was absolutely mortified.

"Well Bells, um, maybe we should take this opportunity to talk about safe sex." He sat down in my desk chair like this would be a long discussion. Renee and I had already done this there was no reason why I should have to endure this twice. This was so unfair.

"Dad, Mom and I kind of already talked about this."

"Thank god. That most certainly would have been awkward. 'Night Bells." Then he turned out my lights and shut the door behind him.

Tomorrow was going to be awkward to say the least.

EPOV

I picked up Bella in the morning and just as I had anticipated she wouldn't look me in the eye or talk to me. I would have to initiate the conversation. Just great.

"Bella, I'm sorry I left last night I had to get out of there."

"Why? Was it…Did I do or say something that made you uncomfortable?" She blushed.

"No I wasn't uncomfortable." Horny that is what I was, I was horny. And I felt improper.

"Oh." She let the conversation drop but I couldn't let that happen. Instead of heading to school I just kept driving hoping she wouldn't notice. I got on the highway. She didn't notice.

"Did you sleep well? You seem…tired."

"I slept fine."

"Have any good dreams?" She blushed. I chuckled.

"Yes. I had one."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"It was nothing special. Just you and me in our meadow." She blushed again, however this time it was much darker.

"Why did you blush just now?"

"Edward, I know you know the basic topic in entailed." She blushed a deep dark crimson. She kept her eyes on her hands, which were in her lap.

"Yes but I don't know the details" I exited off the highway and took a road which leaded to a forest. I parked in a secluded area and grabbed her chin. "Please. I want to know."

"Edward, it was just a dream and an embarrassing one at that. It also didn't help that shortly after you left Charlie came in with a gun in his hand and then he proceeded to talk about how my moaning woke him up. And then to make matters worse he tried to talk to he about sex." She must have turned eight different shades of red while talking.

"I still want to know but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I love you." I unbuckled her and lifted her so that she was now sitting in my lap.

"Thank you for not making me tell you." She kissed on my cheek. I just held her. Then she did something that Bella never did.

BPOV

I pushed my hands against him trying to create some room so that I could move. Edward looked so hurt because he probably thought I was pushing him away. I was doing just the opposite.

I straddled myself across him and smiled. Then I kissed him as passionately as he had last night in my dream. He responded in a way Edward never did.

EPOV

She had just straddled me. I deepened our already deep kiss. I caressed the skin that was revealed at the small of her back and then strengthened the hold I had on her. There was nowhere on my body that I couldn't feel Bella. However that contact didn't seem close enough. She started to grind on me.

"Bella we can't do this in a car." She brought her lips up to my ear.

"Do what?" I could feel her smile against my neck as she kissed, licked, and nibbled it.

"Bella, please." I moaned.

"Please what, Edward?"

"Please stop trying to have your way with me." She took off her shirt as I said that.

"Sorry but I really don't want to. And from the bulge in your pants I'm guessing you don't want to either." She started to unbuckle my belt but I grabbed her hands.

"I want to but I would rather our first time not be in a car. I'll drive us to my house and then you can continue what you were doing. I promise."

BPOV

I really don't know what got into me. All I knew was that it felt really good. If it felt this good with clothes on, then sex was going to be fantastic.

"Bella we can't do this in a car." Edward said in a restrained voice.

"Do what?" I said. Trying to sound as sexy as possible. I couldn't help but smile. I hoped he wouldn't notice. Just to make sure he didn't, I started doing everything I have always wanted to do to his neck.

"Bella, please." He moaned. I wanted to torture him in a fun way. Torture him for not giving me what I had wanted for so long.

"Please what, Edward?" I wanted him to say exactly what he wanted me to stop doing to him. And at the same time I wanted him to regret that he wanted me to stop.

"Please stop trying to have your way with me." In response, I took my shirt off.

"Sorry but I really don't want to. And from the bulge in your pants I'm guessing you don't want to either." I could feel it pressing against my center. I decided to release it from its tight confines. I started to unbuckle his belt.

"I want to but I would rather our first time not be in a car. I'll drive us to my house and then you can continue what you were doing. I promise." I would hold him to that promise.

**A/n: I know I left you hanging. If enough people review I will post a new chapter later tonight. If not you will just have to wait until tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 5

**A/n: I hope you enjoy it. Edward will remake Mike's fantasies later. I wanted their first time to be special.**

EPOV

I drove faster than usual. I wanted her so badly right now. Thank god everyone was out of the house. We got there three minutes faster than my normal driving speed would have gotten us there. Bella probably didn't notice. She was a little too distracted.

BPOV

Edward was driving faster than I normally would have cared for. However, right now, no speed seemed fast enough. I was so horny and the pain I felt in the pit of my stomach kept getting worse. I cupped myself and started to rub my clit. Finally we got to his house. He picked me up and ran me to his house, he kicked open the door and ran up to his room. He then threw me on his bed. Thank god I was finally going to get what I wanted.

EPOV

Oh god, what am I doing this is my precious Bella.

"Edward, please this is what I want. This is what I need. Please."

Well if this is what she wanted, and god knows I wanted it too, then I would it. I placed myself at her entrance.

BPOV

He placed himself at my entrance and with one single movement broke through my virginity. Damn did it hurt! After a few seconds I got used to his enormous size and the pain was replaced with immense pleasure. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sorry for causing me pain.

"Edward, trust me, whether or not you are a vampire that still would have caused me pain. Don't worry, right now it feels fantastic. Please go faster."

"Bella, I love you. Now, what exactly do you want me to do to you?" His voice went from caring to lust-filled and husky.

"I want you to do whatever you want me to do to me. And I mean whatever you want." My voice reciprocated the lust in his voice.

With that having been said he picked he off of the bed, while still remaining inside of me, and positioned me against the wall. He proceeded to thrust into me and was rough in a way he had never been with me. I then grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked at it. He looked up at me thinking he had done something wrong.

"Edward, harder, faster, please."

"Okay love."

It went on like this for hours. I was exhausted and sore. We had tried so many positions. I wanted to ask him how he knew how to do all of this but I would save that conversation for another time. We only stopped because our last position was actually on his piano, and Emmett walked into the house. Edward hadn't even been paying attention to people's thoughts, not that I can blame him we were kind of preoccupied.

"Oh god! I never wanted to see that!" Emmett ran away from the house. If vampires could cry I think Emmett would have been crying.

"I guess we should stop," I said.

"I don't really want to but yeah we should stop," Edward agreed. "We'll do it again and soon, I promise."

"I will definitely hold you to that."

We went up to his room and got dressed. When we got back downstairs Edward wiped down his piano, for Emmett's sake, and I went to comfort Emmett, who was currently looking very scarred and scared. I guess we would have to make sure we stayed in Edward's room next time.

EPOV

I guess I would have to make sure we had the whole house to ourselves for the entire day next time.

**A/n: Sorry it was so short but it was all i could think of. If you have any suggestions please tell me I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/n: Sorry it has taken so long. I had no inspiration. **

EPOV

Mike had some pretty raunchy fantasies that I was pretty sure Bella would not like at all. Things like being whipped or tied down to a four-poster bed. I remembered all of his fantasies though, so I had a wide variety to choose from. Today's fantasy would be something rather simple. All I would have to do today with Bella that would be challenging is tell her my plans for revenge. Knock, knock. Bella was here.

"Come in." She ran through the door and tackled me on the bed.

"Hey. I missed you too."

"So do you have any plans for us today, if not I can think of a few." As she said this, she lowered her hand on my member and caressed it.

"Bella can we talk for a minute first and then I promise we can do this all you like."

"Fine we can talk but I'll be holding you," she then held my sac, "to your promise."

"About the whole Mike business the other day, well he was thinking about you and him doing things."

"I had already pieced that much together…What about it?"

"I came up with an idea for revenge."

"I'm all ears."

"Well because I have vampire memory I was thinking about recreating all of his fantasies except I will be in them and he wont."

"Well that sounds great and all but how is this revenge?"

We are going to videotape it. Then we are going to force him to watch it but his hands will be tied behind his back, strapped to the chair he will be tied to. This way he can't release and every time he thinks anything dirty about you he will be zapped with harmless yet painful amounts of electricity. How does that sound in the category of revenge?"

"You are a genius. I only have one question…When do we get started?" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Now."

**A/n: Cliffy, will you get lemons in the next chapter? I don't know**. **Please give me a few suggestions. There are only so many positions I know. And only so many scenarios I can come up with. The next chapter should be up in the next day or two. Help would be greatly appreciated. My co-writer Ashley I can't get a hold of. I'm writing this for you guys so tell me the basics of what you want to hear.**


	6. Chapter 7

BPOV

As Edward pulled me into the bedroom, I started to freak out. We had only had sex once, what if I wasn't good enough? How do I have sex with Edward and not blush? This will be videotaped what if the video doesn't turn Mike on at all? Is that a bad thing?

"Edward…"

"Yes love?"

"Am I good at…" I looked down and blushed, "Am I good at _it_?"

"Bella if you were any better that is all we would be doing. Frankly that is all I want to do anyways with you but I have enough self-control to keep it in my pants."

"I wish you didn't have that much self-control."

EPOV

I pushed her on the bed and ripped her clothes off, literally they were only shreds now.

"Edward, what am I supposed to wear home?!"

I didn't respond. I just went to go press play on the video recorder. I then came back and tied Bella to the headboard.

BPOV

As he tied me I knew this wasn't my Edward this was Edward's Mike impression.

"Bella I want you so wet that you soak through my sheets and if you were to stand you would drip on my floor."

If I wasn't that wet already I don't know if I could get any wetter. Edward was nibbling at my earlobe and massaging my breasts. I bit my lip it was all I could to keep from moaning and screaming his name. All I knew was that I needed some sort of release. I started to squeeze my legs together.

"Oh no you aren't going to be pleasuring yourself. I will do all of your pleasuring."

"Well then do it. Pleasure me." My voice was dripping with lust.

EPOV

When she said that I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it together for much longer. How did Mike think he could keep it together in his fantasies? I guess the difference is in one there is a naked Bella laying on a bed in your mind rather than a naked Bella on a bed in reality.

"Edward please." She arched her back as she said this. God her chest was gorgeous.

I traced my fingertips lightly up her legs until they were by her hot, wet core. I flicked at her clit and then put a finger inside her as slowly as I possibly could. I wanted so badly to be inside her. I then put two fingers in and as I pumped her she met my thrusts. I slipped a third finger inside her and I could feel her muscles contract and her orgasm ripped through her entire body.

BPOV

I didn't know that fingers could feel so good. But his fingers weren't as long as his cock.

"Edward I want more." As I said this he took them out.

"Patience love."

"Put your fingers back inside me." I didn't think he would but he did. One, two, three.

"Happy now."

"No I want you, all of you. Now!"

EPOV

So what if our version of this fantasy was a little bit different. I thrust myself into her. She was so tight I thought would cum right then and there. She looked like she was going to die and go to heaven.

"Mike." No I didn't hear that.

"OH MY GOD! Mike!" What?!

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Acting," she whispered.

Whew.


End file.
